Tragisch
by Another Username
Summary: no drabbles. just plain ShinjixAsuka fic. though the chapters are still short. Happy Reading and Godbless.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Oi guys! Heck. Just want to say that I do not own Shin Seiki Evangelion or Neon Genesis Evangelion and any of it's characters.

Warning: Expect some OOC-ness… I lurve it yah know..

Author's note: I LOVE YOU ALL! Heck.. that's it. Second fic. I really, really lurve tragedy. Don't know why. Bear with me dude? Like it or not please let me know. If you don't like it and you want to review please make it a constructive criticism for it will help me more than giving me a flame.

MMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMM

Tragisch

By: Waaa-I can't think of any

MMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMM

Chapter one: Frage.Pregunta.Doute.Domanda.Questions.

OoO

OoO

XxX

OoO

OoO

Asuka's POV

"I love you Shinji…" I said as I put my two arms around his neck.

"Asuka. I love you too." He then snaked his arms around my waist then we lip locked. Then there's a light.

I opened my eyes.

Sighed.

Please… let me dream more…

End Owari Tapos Ende Fine

…

…

…

…

…

…

Already?

Rewind..

Rewind..

Rewind..

"I feel sick.." my last words before Shinji cried uncontrollably above me. Why is he crying? Why did he stopped choking me? Why is he straddling me? Why am I still alive? So many questions that I can't answer. They flooded my mind. Is it my second chance? To be alive? To breathe in oxygen and breathe out carbon dioxide? To be in this world again? To be able to survive? To walk again? to see again? or simple to be with Shinji the second time around? I again closed my eyes. Feeling the wetness in my chest because of Shinji's tears. So coward, so weak, so weenie, definitely a wimp. Why do he have to be like this all the time. I'm tired of being with him, aint I? We could be friends. Really good friends if he could actually act like a real man. But the problem is he doesn't. He acted more of a scared little child. Like now. Crying for no certain, valid reasons. Or there is? I don't understand him, at all. Or I just didn't tried to? What if I tried? Would it be a happy ending? I opened my eyes and I met a pair of puffy reddish dark blue orbs staring back at me. I pulled his head closer to mine. I rested my forehead against him. I kissed his nose then I guided his head to rest it on my right shoulder. I caress his hair slowly, as if saying that everything's alright. I can feel his arms encircling my waist. I can feel his breath through my neck. I again closed my eyes. He dipped his dead onto the hook of my shoulder and neck. He needed me. I can feel it.

Maybe it's not that bad at all.

To what?

To give it a try?

OoO

OoO

XxX

OoO

OoO

End of Chapter one

MMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMM

Author's note: Chapter one's done. That's it. LOVE YOU ALL! Readers would be good. Some incentives would be great. Reviews would be extremely fabulous.

Ja!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Oi guys! Heck. Just want to say that I do not own Shin Seiki Evangelion or Neon Genesis Evangelion and any of it's characters.

Author's note: nothin' much to say. Just want to make a note. Heh heh. Weirdo. Whatever. Just remember.. Like it or not please let me know. If you don't like it and you want to review please make it a constructive criticism for it will help me more than giving me a flame. Love yah all. Mwah.

MMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMM

Tragisch

By: Waaa-I can't think of any

MMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMM

Chapter two: Bleiben.Estancia.Rester.Soggiorno.Stay.

OoO

OoO

XxX

OoO

OoO

"I HATE YOU!"

"I know! That's why I'll just leave! It'll be.. be much better for the both of us!" they found a little house not far from the sea of LCL where they first woke up. They tried. Asuka tried to be kind and to be gentle to him but he seems to get emotional more and more. Day after day he would cry and cry and cry which pisses her more. She would shout at him then he would just.. weep.. cry.. sob.. and most of all say sorry. Shinji tried not to be his original self but he cannot seem to ignore it.. to get rid of it. And he do know it made Asuka more annoyed, more angry, more mad. Maybe it's in-born. Their quarrels, arguments, fights.. get more worst than ever. Who knows, one day it'll be war if none of them would leave or ever change. At the end, they would end up hurting each other which Shinji didn't ever want to happen.. and he know so as Asuka. So, taking the opportunity, maybe it'll be the right time to make a voluntary exit.. in this house.. in her life. Even how much he wanted to be with her more, how much he wanted to hold her in his arms once again, to feel his body against his one more time, to feel her breathe against his face for the second time, how much he wanted to touch her again, how much he wanted to feel her skin to skin, how much he wanted to know her more, he cannot and know that it'll never happen again. Whatever happened to that sea of LCL, better forget that coz it's just a dream, a stupid dream that has to be forgotten. But how could he? How could he forget that soft touch, that soft kiss, and her soft hands caressing his hair as if saying that everything's alright, I'll never leave you. No one comforted him like that. Diminishing those thoughts, he gathered some clothes and started to walk out of the room, out of the house, out of her life when.. when he felt strong arms encircling his waist. She's hugging him from behind. Sure she's a total biatch at him all the time but he's the only one that she have. What will she do if he'll leave. She don't want to be alone.. ever. Then he felt wetness on his back. She's crying. He wanted to turn around, to face her, to hug her back but she's holding him in place, so tight like she would never ever want to let go of him.

"Stay." His heart melted. That single word, it holds many meaning. It means that maybe, at least there's a chance for the both of them. To be happy, to be together. It's enough to warm his heart especially when that word came out from her mouth. Maybe it's not that bad to give it a try. He will try, not only for her but also for himself. And she would definitely also try. She's trying and still trying until everything's alright. She wanted to say more. More meaningful and reassuring words but she do knows that, that single word holds more meaning than any other words that he told him. He cannot say anything to her but to only nod. And she's not expecting anything more especially from him. A simple nod would be enough. Sure enough.

OoO

OoO

XxX

OoO

OoO

End of Chapter one

MMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMM

Author's note: heh heh. I'm saying this line all the time.. Readers would be good. Some incentives would be great. Reviews would be extremely fabulous. Love yah all!

Ja!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Oil guys! Heck. Just want to say that I do not own Shin Seiki Evangelion or Neon Genesis Evangelion and any of it's characters.

Author's note: Konnichiwa minna-san! again, nothin' much to say. Hehe.. heart yah all! Enjoy reading and Godbless.

SPECIAL THANKS TO MY BELOVED INSPIRATIONS AND TREASURES (Naks! Flattered. Joke! Hihi. It's true am not a liar):

ByPasser: that kissy-nose part? I think Asuka's a little OOC in doin' that. Still thanks for the review! Muwahkz!

Rahhel: you think this is good? But I totally suck! Ahehehe.. especially on my grammar.. still thanks a lot for reviewing dude! Muwahkz!

Hiro Musashi: hi.. thanks for the words of encouragement! I do appreciate it. Awww.. it warmed my heart. Ahihihi.. thank you for reviewing dear! Muwahkz!

Lord Kain: Hello there! Ahihihi.. that's right I suck at my grammar. I am, definitely and I mean it, not fluent in English. But I'll do my best to improve! Thanks for reviewing and for the constructive criticism instead of flaming. I HATE FLAMERS! Thank you sooooo much! Muwahkz!

WHOEVER THESE PEOPLE ARE.. I HEART THEM!

Btw, Muwahks.. that's a kiss okay? Don't worry I'm a girl. But not that beautiful though. Heh heh..

Now, on with the fic.

MMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMM

Tragisch

By: Waaa-I can't think of any

MMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMM

Chapter three: Verwirrung. POV

What's with me?

Why did I stopped him?

Oh yeah. I wanted to try if we could be good friends. But for what? Duh! Simple. I don't want to be alone in this world. He's the only one that I have. He was the only person who can put up with me 24/7. But no.. he's almost there, he almost gave up on me but I stopped him and he agreed on staying. Does it means that he still care? For me? But he cannot just leave like that, I am still injured. I can't move my arm that easily and my eye can't see that visibly. I removed that eye patch in my eye last night. My eye that once was blue has become grayish in color. As I look in the mirror I can't see me. All I can see was a fragile lady staring back at me. I now look weak, though being a bitch and brat was still there, especially towards him. It just happened yesterday and still no words came out from our mouth. Every night I would hear him sob all to himself. I feel guilty though for not being there for him. I want to comfort him but.. but.. I just can't. I do have my own demons and I can't face it all to myself either. I just can't cry. I promised to myself that I wouldn't cry, not anymore. I will not look weak, especially in his eyes and in mine. I know while I was hugging him from behind he did try to turn around to hug me back but I'm holding him in place. I just can't.. just can't let him to see me cry. What will he think of me? I don't want to look weak in front of others. And I don't want to be alone. I know I have other thing for this weenie boy on the other room, but for now I can't figure out what exactly that thing is. Eight nights of crying and I can't take this anymore. I have to figure this out myself. Still confusion envelops me as I went out of my room. Confusion in wanting to know this meek boy more.

I stood outside his room.

Softly knocking on his door.

"Shinji?"

SZSZSZS

ZSZSZSZ

SZSZSZS

End of Chapter three

MMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMM

Author's note: heh heh. I'm saying this line all the time.. Readers would be good. Some incentives would be great. Reviews would be extremely fabulous. Love yah all!

Ja!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Oil guys! Heck. Just want to say that I do not own Shin Seiki Evangelion or Neon Genesis Evangelion and any of it's characters.

Author's note: Konnichiwa minna-san! Here's Chapter four. Just keep goin'.. just keep goin' even if yah suck. Still thanks for those who care on reviewing my fic! You're making my day extra-ordinary, extremely fabulous, complete! What was that? Whatever. Hey. I want to have a close friend here in Care to be one? And hey ByPasser. Thanks for the PM (personal message) yesterday, you're a great friend! We're now friends right? Just want to say I HEART YAH FRIEND! And to my beloved reviewers.. I HEART YAH TOO! Am not a secretive person so yah can ask me whatever yah want and I'd gladly answer whole-heartedly. Right ByPasser? Heh heh. Well.. That's it..

On with the fic.

MMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMM

Tragisch

By: Waaa-I can't think of any

MMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMM

Chapter four: Behruhren.Touque.Toucher.Tocco.Touch.

SZSZSZS  
ZSZSZSZ  
SZSZSZS

Shinji's POV

"I want to die.."

"I really want to die.."

I wanted to end it all. After all, life's not that good and it's miserable. Never better. From the first place, why did I return? Here in this world that never gave me happiness, contentment, pleasure but hatred, self-pity, weakness. I hate this feeling. Ever since I stepped into this world, life's never been good. My mother died at my young age, I had an irresponsible father and no one ever loved me. I'm sick of pitying myself, sick of being a wimp. Every night I would cry and my roommate here was such a numb, being so careless. I don't need her! I know that she stopped me from leaving because she doesn't want to be alone. She's using me and that's it. I hate her but still I can't stay mad at her even for a minute or two. Yes, she's getting on my nerves especially when she came back from her normal bitchy self but I can't just leave her. Why? I don't know! We haven't spoke to each other since yesterday. What's with her? Tired of insulting me? Whatever. She's still the same old Asuka and maybe she's not in her normal self back when we were in that sea of LCL. Though the way she touched my cheek, very different from the typical arrogant girl that I knew back then. There's something on that touch that made me stopped in.. in.. I can't believe I almost kill her. I was having these kinds of thought not noticing that someone's softly knocking on my door and calling out my name. I keep on crying softly beside the bed, huddled in a ball, hugging my self while rocking back and forth when someone opened the door.

"Shinji?"

It was Miss Bitchy. Maybe she's going to yell at me now. She can't take it huh. I don't care, if she wanted to yell then yell. She can even kill me if she wants to. What I was expecting didn't happen though. I can hear her footsteps and after a minute she's kneeling in front of my huddled form.

"Shinji?"

I nevertheless care. I can hear her, her voice's shaking. Is she nervous? Why? That is when I felt something warm on my right shoulder. I shuddered then I look up to see her face. She had a look of concern on her face. Am I dreaming? Is she again sleepwalking? No! I can see her eyes, both of them wide open, not both crystalline because the other one's injured but it's full of care? No way. Maybe I am the one who's dreaming. But the touch, I can feel the heat of her hand through my shoulder. I look at her with tears flowing freely on my face. She again did something that I less expect she would ever do. She wiped the tears away as she say that single word over and over again.

"Sorry."

A single touch from her was okay and enough. I find it very.. comforting.

Now I can't even agree if I really hate her or not.

But one thing's for sure.

I need her.

SZSZSZS  
ZSZSZSZ  
SZSZSZS

End of Chapter four

MMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMM

Author's note: heh heh. I'm saying this line all the time.. Readers would be good. Some incentives would be great. Reviews would be extremely fabulous. Love yah all!

Ja!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Oil guys! Heck. Just want to say that I do not own Shin Seiki Evangelion or Neon Genesis Evangelion and any of it's characters.

Author's note: Konnichiwa minna-san! Yay! I just went on a resort yesterday. It's fun to swim though writing a fic was better and receiving a review was the best! I missed my computer. Now, I'm tan. Yippee. Again, thanks for those who read and reviewed. It's fun to write even if I suck at my grammar 'coz I do have my inspirations. winks. I know and they of course know who they are. Do you? Okay..

First of all SPECIAL THANKS TO MY BELOVED REVIEWERS!

Rahhel: Zup? i don't know yet.. i'm still thinking for a good plot..O.o aheh heh. anyway, thanks for the review! Muwahkz!

Frost-EVA-04: hey dude! heh heh. just want to say thank you! yay! i'll try to work on my grammar..neh.. thanks again sweetie! Muwahkz!

Hiro Musashi: whoa. i totally forgot that! heck. thanks.. let's just say that not all of themwere destroyed? and dear, no need for you to envy me, you should not. I'm not that good and i suck at my grammar. heh heh, just remember that i'm writing this fic cause i do have inspirations just like you.! Muwahkz!

Draknal: really men? you think it's not that bad.. ahihihihi.. thanks for reviewing dude! Muwahkz!

That's it.. I HEART YAH ALL! now..

On with the fic.

MMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMM

Tragisch

By: Waaa-I can't think of any

MMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMM

Chapter five: Stille.Silencio.Silenzio.Silence.

SZSZSZS  
ZSZSZSZ  
SZSZSZS

Asuka's POV

Silence.

Since last night no word has spoken.

I don't know if I became a dumb red head from a temperamental bitch or I just can't think of anything to say. Of course except from that 'sorry' that I keep on saying last night until sleep hits me. At least I'm there and beside him during that kind of situation when he needed my presence the most. Every time I would try to start a conversation, nervousness hits me. I don't know why but for now it's better than having a fight or argument with him. I'm not used in being a quiet type but more of a loud, babbly lady. Any minutes now, I will break this silence! Haha! Of course I am the great Asuka Langley Soryu! And he's the invincible Shinji Ikari. So why did I apologize yesterday? I mean last night? Maybe I shock the shit out of him. At least it made him calmer and it did stop his sob even though a conversation did not occur last night. I just stayed there and this morning I woke up in his bed and he's nowhere to be found inside that room. Then something hits my nose, meaning he's cooking breakfast. Lucky us, we still have food but someday we'll be out of supply and we still have to survive. Wonder when will the others come back. I missed them, of course there's an exemption. Gendo Ikari. Who would miss that jerk? Rei Ayanami? Speaking of silence, the most silent, quiet, good-natured girl I've ever known. That enigma girl, I can't understand her and I needless care. All I know……

My thoughts were cut when Shinji stood up.

We were both sitting in the couch here in the living room not doing anything but to stare in nothingness and having kinds of thought when he stood up and was about to go to his room when…

"Shinji."

This is it! Go Asuka! Go! Go! Asuka go! Whoa. Hey! Cheer for me! I have to break this silence or nothing good will happen? I just hope that this is for good. Heh heh. He did not turn around but he stopped, just standing there. Shinji, here I go.

"C-can we talk?"

Asuka! Quit stuttering!

"Can we?"

Please say yes. Please say yes!

He nodded.

He nodded? He nodded! He didn't say yes but it's okay! Finally. Silence was about to break.

SZSZSZS  
ZSZSZSZ  
SZSZSZS

End of Chapter five

MMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMM

Author's note: heh heh. I'm saying this line all the time.. Readers would be good. Some incentives would be great. Reviews would be extremely fabulous. Love yah all!

Ja!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Oil guys! Heck. Just want to say that I do not own Shin Seiki Evangelion or Neon Genesis Evangelion and any of it's characters.

Author's note: Konnichiwa minna-san! Did yah have a nice day guys? Well I did! I just went from an amusement park yesterday, I know it's kinda childish but who cares! Life's good! I just love riding from that big roller coaster called space shuttle. Whoa! It feels like I am going to commit suicide! Hah hah! Again, don't mind me guys.. and again! thanks for those who read and reviewed! HEART YAH DUDES! MUWAHKZ!

On with the fic..

BUT FIRST! special thanks to..

Rahhel: awww.. i don't have a messenger men. gomen ne.. just message me if you want to say something or to talk about some stuffs.. Thanks for being the first one to review anyway! Muwahkz!

Frost-EVA-04: they'll talk about... secret.. ahihihi.. thanks for reviewing! Muwahkz!

Hiro Musashi: Thanks. another compliment. Muwahkz!

Draknal: you're willing neh?.. yay! i heart yah for that! Muwahkz!

MMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMM

Tragisch

By: Waaa-I can't think of any

MMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMM

Chapter six: Albtraum.Pesadilla.Cauchemar.Incubo.Nightmare.

SZSZSZS  
ZSZSZSZ  
SZSZSZS

Shinji's POV

At last. A conversation happened yesterday. The silence, she broke it and I'm happy though I'm still not used on her new behavior. The conversation started on her saying sorry again and I forgave her. Then we talked about our past that I think was kinda hard for her. At first she hesitated in opening that part up but I finally convinced her that everything's okay and I just hope so that I am right. Since then everything's a blur regarding Asuka, me and our relationship but last night we decided to become good friends which made me happy. Though we could be more than that but I think it's kinda impossible. I know that Asuka's more than that and she did have a big space in my heart. I do care for her but for now me and her, being friends was okay. She changed, so that means that I also have to change. Now it's my turn. You'll see, spineless wimp will become Mister stronger-than-ever and will be her knight-in-shining-armor. Speaking of Asuka, it's 9:30 and she's still sleeping. Better check her out now.

"Asuka? Are you still sleeping?"

That is when I heard a soft sob coming from inside. She's crying? Why? Taking the opportunity to pay her back I opened the door and slowly walk in. There, I saw her on her bed covered in a blanket and sobbing quietly.

"Asuka? Are you alright?"

I kneeled on the side of her bed as I slowly remove the blanket. I saw her tremble.

"Asuka?"

"Go away!"

What's the problem now? Okay. This is it Shinji. You have to play the special role of being her knight-in-shining-armor. I reach out to touch her when she suddenly pushed my hand away.

"I said leave!"

"No."

"What!"

"No?"

"Whatever! Leave me alone! I don't need you! I HATE YOU! I DON'T NEED ANYBODY!"

Here we are again.

"Asuka. Would you please calm down and tell me what happ---"

She cut me okay?

"SHUT UP! I SAID LEAVE! I WANT TO DIE! RIGHT NOW! YOU CAN KILL ME NOW! I WANT TO DIE!"

To die? Isn't that my line? Hey! This girl's stealing my line.

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"…"

She stopped. Sorry Asuka but I have to be like this from now on. I don't want to see you like this. I stood up and climbed on her bed. I was kneeling on her bed right in front of her huddled form. She looked up at me with tears streaming freely from her pretty angelic face. Eyes both wide open. Her injuries were slowly healing and that's good. I was about to touch her when she shouted again.

"NO! GO AWAY! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE! I WAN----"

slap.

I slapped her but not that hard because I don't want to hurt her just to get her attention. Then what I did next quite surprised her. I pushed her on the bed so right now she's laying on it while I'm above her with both of my hands beside her head and our faces inches from one another. Then I did something she did on that sea.

I kissed her nose.

That is when I noticed that the tears stopped and she's just staring blankly at me.

"Asuka, from now on you'll not shed even a single tear anymore and I will not let others to hurt you. (as if there's others in this world.) I care for you that's why I don't want to see you crying. Don't be like me, this is not the strong Asuka that I knew, if she'll see you, she'll call you a baka. Do you want that? But honestly, tell me the reason you're crying and I don't want you to die because.. uhmm.. because.. I care for you! Like it or not, I will stay by your side 'til death do us apart!.." what was that? I can't believe myself.

Then she craned her neck and gave me a peck on the cheek that made me blush then she hug me tight.

"Shinji… I don't want to die.. don't want to die! Don't leave me please.. I don't want to be alone."

I just nodded as I slowly turn around in the bed so that she lying above me. I caress her back with my right hand while my other arm's draped around her waist. Then she started talking.

It's her nightmare about her mother.

I don't know if I'll thank God for giving her a nightmare or not.

But I'm happy I have this lady close to me. A lady that wouldn't let me to lay even a finger at her back then.

Thanks nightmare. Heh heh.

SZSZSZS  
ZSZSZSZ  
SZSZSZS

End of Chapter six

MMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMM

Author's note: whoa! A longer chapter. Now.. It didn't look much of a drabble. heh heh. I'm saying this line all the time.. Readers would be good. Some incentives would be great. Reviews would be extremely fabulous. Love yah all!

Ja!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Oil guys! Heck. Just want to say that I do not own Shin Seiki Evangelion or Neon Genesis Evangelion and any of it's characters.

Author's note: Konnichiwa minna-san! Ahihihi.. Who missed me! I suddenly raised my hand. Whoa. I guess am the only one who missed myself. But guys! I missed all of you! I want to kiss you all! Muwahkz! Muwahkz! Muwahkz! I just stayed here at my house yesterday. Reading my favorite SxA fics. Though I am not really reviewing fics am still addicted in reading. Honestly, I want to read a ToujixAsuka fic but I cannot find one. If I could find one, I would definitely review! 'cause I've read a ShinjixHikari not just once or twice but many times but never TxA. Why? Is Touji that bad to be paired up with Asuka? Can somebody make a TxA? Even a mushy one-shit I mean one-shot. Heh heh.. again, thanks to my beloved reviewers! My day completers! MUWAHKZ! I HEART YAH GUYZ! What was that again? Don't mind me.

SPECIAL THANKS TO...

Rahhel..

Frost-EVA-04..

Hiro Musashi..

Draknal..

Ninja..

for reviewing.. i can't say something.. HEART YAH GUYS! Muwahkz!

On with the fic..

MMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMM

Tragisch

By: Waaa-I can't think of any

MMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMM

Chapter seven: Stumpf.Franco.Brusque.Spuntato.Blunt.

SZSZSZS  
ZSZSZSZ  
SZSZSZS

Months have passed. Everything's seems to be just fine especially Asuka and Shinji's friendly relationship. They became really close and hoping that their relationship would be stronger. Right now, they're still trying to survive. They stayed at the small house but sometimes Shinji would find some food or anything that they need while Asuka would just stay in the house. Both of them changed in a good way and it made them both happy and proud. Nothing happened since that day except having happy moments with one another like sharing a joke or something like that but intimate stuffs. No. Maybe not now, neither of them care, they just let things to happen or simply going with the flow of their relationship. But they know that one day, one of them would spill it out.

"Shin-kun?"

She started calling him that pet name since that day. And on that day he made a promise that he will never ever leave her and she's counting in it, in his words, in him.

"Yes Asu-chan?"

And he would return the endearment given by calling her that pet name. Now, in his eyes the image of a temperamental bitch was replaced by a sweet and loving angel.

After being called by his fellow companion she would walk at him then she would tip toed. She didn't notice it before but he somehow grew an inch or two. Sure she could easily reach him but tiptoeing was fun to do. After that she'd give him a peck on the nose, once done that had become a routine. After that the boy would immediately blush that'll bring a giggle to the girl.

"Why?"

"I did that almost everyday and you still blush! Incredible!"

Then she'd start laughing and one thing to stop her, he knows what. He'd suddenly grab her by putting his arm on her back while the other around her.

"What the!"

Definitely it would bring a shock on the red head then after a minute or two, she'd recover by putting her two arms on his neck. Then he would slowly bent forward that'll made her to bent backward. He'd continue until she'd sagged against him. He'd look at her in the eyes which were both crystalline blue now then he would smile suavely.

"Now, who's blushing?"

She'd pout and he'd smile faintly. Then he would automatically kiss her forehead, then her nose and when he reach that part he'd suddenly pull back bringing her with him. That'll make her bewildered. He always does that and when he'd reach her lips he would suddenly stop.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"What was that!"

Where did she pull that joke? Is that even a joke? She looks serious.

"My boyfriend? Do you?"

Still blunt like before.

"Uhmmm.."

"Yes or no. Just say yes or no."

He nodded. So finally, he admitted it. He wants her not only as a friend but more than that. Grinning like a cheshire cat she suddenly gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Then.."

"Then?"

"Then I want you to do something."

"What?"

"I want you to court me."

Court her! He doesn't even know how to court! They finally both let go in holding each other. He had a funny face on him. Wearing a look that saying 'are you serious? We're the only beings left in this world and you still want me to court you?'. She turned around then went inside her room leaving Shinji behind. She popped her head then she said something.

"I'm maybe flamboyant but I am not an easy-to-get girl Shin-chan. Simple. Take it or leave it."

Take it or leave it?

Is she challenging him?

Again?

Whoa.

SZSZSZS  
ZSZSZSZ  
SZSZSZS

End of Chapter seven

MMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMM

Author's note: Yay! Help! Need some advice for the next chapters.. I don't know how to 'court' yah know.. am a girl! Hah hah.. any suggestions neh? I'm saying this line all the time.. Readers would be good. Some incentives would be great. Reviews would be extremely fabulous. And suggestions on courting/wooing would be excellent. Love yah all! for! and! for those people who's willing to be my pre-readers.. just send message me and send you email ads.. is that fine? muwahkz! HEART YAH for that!

Ja ne!


	8. Default chapter

Speacial Author's note: Yay! it's Sheena. call me Sheena okay.. Waaa-i can't think of any.. it's too long yah know.it's just that i can't update for a month or two due to... i'm grounded.. hah hah.. pardon. i just did something naughty that i end up suffering like this.. but i would definitely continue this fic. promise and mark my word. even if this sucks like one of my dear reviewer said..

SPECIAL THANKS!

RahXephon: well, I really don't care if you'd review or read or not. I'm not reading any of your fics so I think that's not a big thing or problem at all… and I really don't care if this fic sucks or not…P if you do have problems with the way I write, yeah.. that's right.. better not proceed on reading..P I don't want to mess up your whole day because of my fic..nn see? I'm a caring person after all.. and I don't want to know that you, after reading this fic gone ballistic or sent on a mental hospital. That's bad yah know. Still, HEART YAH RAHXEPHON for reviewing—I mean FLAMING me! Yay! It's getting hot in here…

Draknal: hey.. zup? Do this fic really sucks? Yah can tell me the truth.. please.. I'll miss yah guys! Heart yah draknal! Muwahkz!

Hiro Musashi: of course I'd definitely miss yah too! Muwahkz! Sorry if I can't reply on your email it's just that I don't have much time to do that.. and i'm grounded remember.. heart yah Hiro..

Rahhel: yeah yeah.. of course I'd miss yah too! Thanks for the reviews huh.. muwahks! Heart yah rahhel..

Frost-EVA-04: yay! see, i didn't fogot to say thank you to you and i would also miss yah dude! heart yah Frost-EVA-04.. muwahkz!

that's it.. i'd miss yah all! muwahks muwahks muwahks.. I LOVE YAH ALL from the bottom of my heart..

THANKS!

Sheena logging off...


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not, for sure, own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Shin Seiki Evangelion. (bows..)

**Author's note:** Just when I thought that it's the end of my career.. Tsk.. tsk.. Konnichiwa minna-san! Zup? I think I've been missing a lot here. Heh heh. I have nothing much to blab about, just want to say that I really miss being a writer! And **I miss my reviewers a lot!** **LOVE YAH ALL!** A lot! _So here I am again.._ for those people who really, as in! **hates me a lot,** I feel sorry for you because it's not the end and **I can't give up on writing that easily.** Bleh! Am not grounded anymore! Yipee!

On with the----

Oops…

SPECIAL THANKS!

**HI Aidan Pryde!** Hih.. hih.. just wanted to tell you that I'm really happy that you made a cute fanfic out of my favorite song "So Sick" by Ne-Yo and it's an SA. I liked it and keep rockin' dude! And by the way I'm the 'owner' of the ASUKA LOVERS account in MYSPACE, it's not Asuka for ever okay. **Thanks for visiting my page man. Godbless and Goodluck!**

On with the fic…

MMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMM

Tragisch

By: Waaa-I can't think of any (but I want to be called Sheena okay.)

MMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMM

Chapter eight: Extrange.Extrano.Sonderbar.Strano.Strange.

SZSZSZS  
ZSZSZSZ  
SZSZSZS

After that incident about the courting thingy, Asuka and I haven't talked that much. I wonder, if ever I failed on this test, it means that Asuka would never, ever, and ever be my girlfriend? Awww.. so sad. I have to make my first move! But……… How?

Because we haven't talk that much Asuka spends most of her time sitting on a chair beside the window, just looking outside. Yeah, I know. Even I less expected Asuka would do something like that. It's just, uhm… far from her fiery personality. While me? Aside from doing the laundry, cleaning the house, repairing and cooking food, I'd just watch her from a distant not caring that she can easily beat the shit out of me if she caught me. Asuka, from a cute young lady was now growing into a beautiful woman.

"Shinji?"

Oh crap.

"Eh?.. A-A-Asuka! Hehe.. Ha-ha-Hi!"

I totally sounded like a stuttering idiot. Feeling sorry for myself I failed to notice that she giggled for a while. I directly look at her face to see her smiling at me. I raised a brow that made her giggle again.

"Heh heh.. Shin-chan! You look like an idiot! Hih hih.."

That's what I'm thinking just a while ago.

"Oh.. heh heh.. really?.. sorry.."

Oh God! Did I just say the forbidden word! 'S-O-R-R-Y?' Asuka did stop giggling and her face became serious and more serious. Her eyes staring directly at mine showing no emotions at all. I gulped once, no. no. no. I think twice. Prepare Shinji. She's going to kick your balls any minute from now for being a wimp and an idiot. She stood up! here she goes. Slowly walking towards me. Oh my.

5..

4..

3..

2..

1..

waaaaa-----

Huh?

Am still alive?

She just pinched my nose and then walk away.

"That's nothing Shin-kun.."

huh? No punch? Slap? Kick? Stab? Shot? Just pinch..?

"Could you make some dinner now? I'm quite starving yah know.."

"Uh-huh.."

Regaining my composure from being shocked. I walked inside the kitchen as my red-headed goddess disappeared from my view and went to her own room. Hey! What's with the sudden shock? It's not the first time that she stayed calm when I acted like an idiot. Still, not a lil used to it. Dismiss the thought! Have to cook dinner now.

SZSZSZS  
ZSZSZSZ  
SZSZSZS

End of Chapter eight

MMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMMWWWMMM

**Author's note:** heh heh.. another short chapter. Reviews and especially FLAMES! Are all welcome. Hih hih.. HEART YAH ALL GUYS! I MISSED ALL OF YOU! MWAH! Godbless and have a good, great, cool, blessed, extraordinary, cute, wonderful day! Godspeed!


End file.
